If I could Go back in time
by Strawberry Pocky Stix
Summary: I'd want to fall in love with you all over again. USUK, GiftFic for LadyCaledonia


**Managed to get to a computer on my trip to Poland~ It's really late right now...**

**But really I'm just uploading a bunch of my stories that Aren't yet uploaded here. :3**

**I OWN NOTHING!**

* * *

><p>It was a normal day; if any day between Arthur Kirkland and Alfred F. Jones could EVER be called 'normal'.<p>

England, of course, was sipping his tea beside America, who was flipping through the channels on the television. It was something rather… spur of the moment.

The channel had landed upon 'The Time-Traveller's Wife' when Alfred had to use the men's room.

Five minutes later, when he came back, He muted the television to leave the cinema channels and begin flipping through the music channels. That's when he brought it up, gazing at the ring on his finger.

How long had they been married? Must've been a few years, at least.

"Alfred…" He began, calling the other's attention.

"Hmm?" Alfred hummed, looking over at him, finger pausing on the remote. "Yeah, Iggy?" Arthur didn't cringe at the nickname; in fact, if anything, he'd become fond of it. He placed his tea down on the side table and scooted closer to the other blonde. He rested his head on the other's shoulder, gazing at the TV, where some Basshunter song was playing.

"… Knowing what you know now… If you ever had the power to go back in time… Would you ever change anything about us?"

"Eh? Like what?"

"…"

He hadn't thought about that.

"…I don't know… anything. What would you do?"

"Well, to start, I'd probably refrain from eating your cooking-"

"_Alfred._"

"-Right! Sorry." He tipped his head back a bit in thought. "Hmm… I dunno, Iggy. I'd probably stay away from that beehive when I was little… Or told Mattie to get 'The Talk' from you and not Francis…"

"While that would've been a good idea, I meant about _us_. You know… and our relationship." Alfred gave a hum in thought.

"When I met your family… that was a disaster."

"Well, that wasn't your fault."

"True. It was you who set it up… And Alwyn kinda knocked me out…"

"He liked you, though."

"He locked me in a closet!" Arthur chuckled.

"I warned you." Alfred chuckled, kissing Arthur's forehead.

"Touché." Arthur smiled. Alfred leaned his head back with a hum. "Our first kiss could've been a bit warmer…"

Thinking back on it now, Arthur much preferred their first kiss to any blockbuster movie kiss.

_"Hey Iggy!" Alfred began excitedly. "Check it out!" Arthur, fixing his jacket, sighed. He and Alfred had just begun dating, and already, the younger man was using that horrid nickname and frolicking in the snow._

"_What is it, Alfred…?" He looked over in time to see Alfred drop his bag and fall backwards into the snow. He slid his legs and arms back and forth, creating a snow angel. _

"_Oi, Iggy!" He called, sitting up. He had snow in his hair and on his clothes, but he didn't seem to care. "Wanna make snow angels with me?"_

"_Those aren't angels, Alfred," He commented flatly, frowning. "Those are your bodily imprint in the snow." Alfred just smiled, leaning up to grip his wrist. He pulled Arthur into the snow beside him;_

"_Aww, c'mon, Iggy! Don't be so uptight!"_

"_Why you little Git! Now I'm covered in snow! And this is a new jacket, too…" Alfred laughed, pressing a kiss to the other's temple. _

_Arthur blushed a bright red and looked away;_

"_Don't do that…" _

_Alfred stared at him for a moment before tackling him into the snow. They rolled for a moment until Arthur landed on top of him, his arms wrapped around the Briton's waist. He laughed as Arthur continued to rant._

"_Dammit, Alfred! Now we're both going to be soaked! I blame you if I catch my death of this-!"_

"_Iggy?" Alfred touched noses with him. "Stop talking." Arthur blushed hard._

"…_Git." With that, Alfred smiled, and leaned up to capture Arthur's lips in a kiss. _

Arthur smiled, nuzzling the other's cheek.

"I would take that over _Titanic _any day…"

"Wha-? No way, Iggy. You deserve better than that for a first kiss!"

"I had you; it was the best first kiss ever." Alfred blushed a bit, glancing away.

"Yeah…" He cleared his throat. "I'd probably go back and change my proposal to you…"

"I thought your proposal was fine!"

"I would've done it more privately."

Arthur smiled, thinking back to Alfred's proposal…

_Arthur sat at the table, sipping his tea and reading a book as he waited for the intermission to pass. _

_It was truly a slow day, and nothing had really been accomplished. He happened to glance over at a rather nervous looking Alfred, who was talking to Matthew and Gupta (though Matthew did most of the talking, Gupta merely nodding a few times in agreement)._

_He shrugged, turning back to his book. A few minutes later, Alfred had walked over, face flushed and looking like he was about to die from heat stroke._

"_E-eh…. Iggy- England…" A sigh, straightened posture… good to go. "Arthur." He decided on, gazing at the smaller man. "I've loved you for a long time… And there's something I've decided." A gulp. Arthur turned to face him in his seat, expression curious at the man's actions and the sudden dead silence around them. _

"_I want to spend the rest of my life with you… and I would be honoured… if you would take my hand in marriage." He gently got on a knee in front of the surprised Briton, producing a small, white-with-a-red-cross box. He opened it gently, revealing a stellar diamond ring with small emeralds studded into the braided band._

"_Arthur Kirkland…" Alfred began, staring up at him. "… Will you marry me?"_

_Silence. Tears fell down England's face._

"_E-eh? Arthur… why're you crying?"_

_Every nation awaited the answer with bated breath until finally…_

_Arthur fell to his knees in front of Alfred, wrapping his arms around him and crying into his shoulder._

"_Of course I'll marry you, you idiot!" He replied, smiling brightly though his tears. Alfred gently pulled out of his embrace, kissing his tears away. _

"_Thank you, Arthur…" He murmured._

_Scotland was the first to clap. Then the Irelands. The Italy brothers. The Germany brothers. China. Russia. And so on until the whole room was applauding._

_Alfred helped Arthur stand, slowly slipping the ring onto his finger._

"_I love you, Iggy."_

"_I love you, too, git."_

_Egypt gently leaned into Canada; "Such a fitting beginning to their life together, huh?"_

"_Oui."_

He hummed a bit as he thought about it.

"In many ways it was the best day of my life."

"You always say that." Arthur reached up to peck his cheek.

"I always mean it." Alfred smiled a bit.

"Yeah…"

"What else?" Alfred's lower lip jutted out in thought.

"… I don't know…" Arthur pouted a bit.

"Well then, what would you re-live?"

"Our actual wedding." Alfred hummed, smiling. "You were stunning…"

Arthur curled into him, slowly closing his eyes.

_The Priest, Alfred and Matthew were at the altar already._

_Matthew stood beside Alfred in the best man's position._

_Next paraded the groomsmen; Daniel and Aiden, and the bridesmaids; Alwyn and Dara . _

_Following that, Lachlan and Ailbert strode down the aisle, each with a hand upon the ring pillow._

_Then proceeded Bonnebelle, splaying little rose petals across the aisle as she walked. Not because roses were tradition; because it was their mutual national flower._

_Arthur couldn't help but blush a brilliant red as he took his brother's arm and began to walk down the aisle. _

_He listened to the band play 'Here comes the Bride' as he stared at Alfred. The other blond was watching him fondly, hands crossed before him. _

_Each step relaxed him a bit as he realized nothing was going wrong._

_He unlinked himself from Hamish and stood before Alfred at the altar, Hamish going to sit beside Francis._

_The room fell silent._

"_Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today to join Arthur Kirkland and Alfred Jones in holy matrimony," The priest began, smiling. "Which is and honourable estate, instituted of God in the time of man's innocence, signifying to us the mystical union which is between Christ and his Church. Which holy estate Christ adorned and beautified with His presence at the first miracle which He wrought in Cana of Galilee; and is commended of Apostle Paul to be honourable among all men, and is therefore not to be entered into lightly or inadvisably, but reverently, discreetly, and in the fear of God. _

"_Into which holy estate Arthur and Alfred come now to be joined and to unite two hearts and lives, blending all interest, sympathies, and hopes. I charge and entreat you, therefore, in entering upon and sustaining this hallowed union, to seek the blessing of Him whose favour is life, whose blessing maketh rich and addeth no sorrow. Let us now seek his blessing." Everyone bowed their heads. _

_Alfred managed to catch a glimpse of Arthur in his elegant white tuxedo, smiling before he closed his eyes and the priest continued on with the prayer;_

"_Our Heavenly Father, we beseech Thee to come by Thy grace to this marriage. Give to these who marry a due sense of the obligations they are now to assume, so that with true intent, and with utter reserve of love, they man plight their troth, and be henceforth helps, meet for each other while they journey through life. This we ask in Jesus' name. Amen."_

_There was a murmur of 'Amen' throughout the church._

_The priest smiled brightly._

"_Who is giving Arthur in Holy Matrimony to Alfred?"_

"_I am." Hamish stated, smiling proudly. The priest smiled at him, turning back to Alfred and Arthur._

"_I charge you both as you stand in the presence of God, to remember that true love and loyalty alone will avail as the foundation of a happy him. If the solemn vows you are about to make be kept inviolate, and if you steadfastly endeavour to do the will of your heavenly Father, your lives will be full of joy, and the home you are about to establish will abide in peace. No other human ties are more tender, no other vows are more sacred than those you are about to assume. You are entering into the holy estate which is the deepest mystery of experience, and which is the very sacrament of divine love."_

_Arthur felt an excited rush as he recognised the lead into the wedding vows. The priest turned to Alfred. _

"_Alfred, Will you have Arthur to be your wedded husband, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of matrimony; will you love him, comfort him, honour and keep him, in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto him, so long as you both shall live?"_

_Alfred smiled brightly at his (quite literally) blushing bride. "I will." He said simply. _

"_Arthur, Will you have Alfred to be _your _wedded husband, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of matrimony; will you love him, comfort him, honour and keep him, in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto him, so long as you both shall live?"_

_Arthur smiled up at Alfred; "I will." He replied. _

"_What pledge do you give of the sincerity of your vows?"_

"_A ring." Alfred stated, gently taking the golden band and holding it within his hand. The priest turned to Arthur; _

"_Do you accept this ring as a pledge of the sincerity of Alfred's vows?"_

"_I do…" Arthur murmured, gazing into Alfred's laughing, loving eyes and catching a glimpse of his endearing smile. _

"_Repeat after me;"_

_Alfred gently took Arthur's hand, singling out his ring finger before repeating faithfully after the priest;_

"_With this ring I thee wed. And with all my worldly goods I thee endow. In the name of the father, and of the son, and of the holy spirit, Amen." He smiled, straying to his own script; "Arthur, I love you more than the sun and the moon, the stars in the sky and all the fish in the sea. You're the world my world revolved around. And I guess the easiest way to convey my feelings…" He took a breath. "If I had to choose between breathing and loving you, I'd use my last breath to tell you I love you." Arthur felt himself smiling as Alfred gently slipped the ring onto his finger. A small murmur of "Aww…" passed through the church. _

"_What pledge do you give the sincerity of your vows?" The priest repeated the question._

"_A ring."_

"_Alfred, do you accept this ring as a pledge of sincerity of Arthur's vows?" Alfred smiled._

"_I do."_

"_Arthur, repeat after me;"_

_Arthur faithfully repeated each word, gently holding Alfred's hand in one of his own, his ring in the other._

"_This ring I give you in token and pledge of my constant faithfulness and abiding love." He smiled. "Alfred…" He wiped away a small tear and gazed at him, gently taking his ring finger. "For yesterday's memories, today's love, and tomorrow's dreams…" He slipped the ring onto his finger. "I love you."_

"_And may this ring given, be the outward and visible sign of an inward spiritual bond which unites your two hearts in a love that has no end." There was a moment of silence. "Alfred. You may kiss your bride." Alfred smiled brightly, saying an inward 'Finally…' and gently cupping Arthur's cheeks. He leaned forward, kissing him softly on the lips. Arthur kissed him back happily, applause and whistles echoing through the church._

_The bells began to chime, and right after the Priest announced them, they were ushered to the front of the church where a brilliant white stagecoach sat. Alfred and Arthur, arm-in-arm, walked to it and got inside. _

"_You gotta throw the bouquet, Arthur!" Alwyn reminded. Arthur laughed and stood, back to the crowd;_

"_Ready?"_

"_Yes!" On a company count of one, two, three, he threw the red-and-white roses behind him. A few hands grabbed at them, but they swiftly landed in the hands of Alwyn, who cuddled against Yao quickly, leaving Ivan to quietly brood behind them._

_Arthur sat down again, leaning against Alfred's shoulder with a happy sigh. He admired the shining ring upon his finger._

"_I love you, Alfred…"_

"_Love you too, Arthur." He kissed the other's forehead. "And I hope you're ready for the dancing at the reception~"_

Alfred laughed a bit as he thought back.

"And thank God you didn't get drunk! Nobody would _never _let you live that down…"

"The video would've been on YouTube by now…"

"Good point." He gave a sigh.

"But you know, Iggy… If I could go back in time and do anything I wanted with our relationship…" He smiled, thinking of exactly what he wanted to say.

"…I'd want to fall in love with you all over again."

_~Fin~  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there we are~! <strong>

**Alwyn, Bonnebelle, Hamish, Ailbert, Lachlan and Dara: LadyCaledonia**

_**Hope you enjoyed~ Reviews are love, and flames help kindle the fire in which I bake my Pocky~!**_

_**-Sincerely yours, StrawberryPockyStix~**_


End file.
